Foxmint
❝ Fighting will get us no where. We must strive to use our words instead of violent actions and causing harm to one another. ❞ -Foxmint to her brother Moltentail Foxmint is a very caring cat, and she's not afraid to show it. She doesn't understand the purpose of fighting and thinks it useless and counterproductive. Ever since this russet colored she cat was young, she's always been a little bit shy and quiet, but she has a fiery side. 'Appearance' Description: ☀Foxmint is a bright orange she cat with short-ish fur. Her mint green eyes stand out from her thick coat, she is muscular with a long tail. Colors: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#f2fde4) : = Leathers (Pawpads/Tongue/Inner ears (#FFFFFF) : : = Scars (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : : = (Extra Items/Accessories) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Foxmint's voice is a little on the higher side, with just a hint of a british accent. Aroma: Foxmint has the distinctive smell of sage and ocean mist. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait -' Trusting * '''+ Positive Trait -''' Kind * '''± Neutral Trait -''' Reserved * '''± Neutral Trait -''' Quiet * '''− Negative Trait -''' Skittish * '''− Negative Trait -''' Naive '''Likes *Calm cats **"It's always refreshing to meet a level head clan mate. They're admirable and tend to do the right thing in bad situations." *The smell of the jungle after it rains **"It just smells so fresh and clean, like everything's been cleansed and there's still a little hint of rain." *The water **"It just feels amazing to cool off in the ocean on a scorching hot day." 'Dislikes' *Violence **"I hate it when other cats fight. Why can't we all just get along? It's pointless to bicker and quarrel over the silliest things like territory and ." *Sand **"I'm not really sure why I don't like the feel of sand even though I like to swim. It just feels too grainy and unbalanced to walk on." 'Timeline' 'Kithood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 0-6 moons * * 'Apprenticehood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-12 moons * * 'Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-?? moons * * 'Senior Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Queenhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Elder Life' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Relationships' ⦁ = Associate| ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-| = LAYOUT: :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|OPINIONS= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this -- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Gallery' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters